


BTS - How they would act when horny / how you can tell they are turned on

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [99]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Preferences, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only.Find our full masterlist for more fics, scenarios, lists, fan art and more here on tumblr: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist





	BTS - How they would act when horny / how you can tell they are turned on

RM

When Namjoon is horny he would often hold you/his girlfriend firmly by the hips, with your pelvises pressed firmly together. You would be able to feel his desire against you but he would not move his hips until he has worked you up a bit with some ‘sexy’ talk beforehand; complimenting your body and saying how much he wants you, unable to stop his thumb from rubbing along your waist as he speaks. He would look at you for a long time, tracing your face with his eyes and meeting your gaze, before moving very deliberately into a long, sinking kiss. 

 

Jin

Of all the members, we feel Jin would be the least likely to let you know he was horny. This is because, while he has a healthy sex drive (see our list of ‘Who has the highest sex drive’), he hates the thought of you/his girlfriend thinking he only wants sex. He would rather concentrate on giving you pleasure until you reciprocate on your own, instead of encouraging you to touch him first. It would, however, sometimes be apparent he is ‘hard’ because he would subtly adjust himself in his trousers/underwear to make himself more comfortable. He would always try to be very discreet about this but sometimes you might notice.

 

Suga 

When Yoongi is turned on, we feel he would be watching you a lot from across the room, despite his best efforts, unable to take his eyes off you and stop himself from ‘checking you out’. His eyes would roam particularly over the more curvaceous parts of your body such as your hips, thighs, bottom and breasts. If asked, he would be quite honest that he was looking at you and admiring you, finding you incredibly sexy. If you were already kissing and things were getting more heated, Yoongi would often give away that he was horny by moving from kissing your lips and face to kissing your neck, chest and breasts. 

 

J-Hope

Hoseok would be unable to hide his desire for you if he was horny. He would be unable to stop following you around the house like a puppy, touching your body lightly whenever he could. His hands would move to your waist whenever you were still for a moment and he would absently tug and grab the hem of your clothes, unable to keep still for a moment. His kisses would be incredibly needy, breathy and moany, unable to stay at your lips for more than a few moments at a time and running all over your body frantically. 

 

Jimin

Of all members, Jimin would tease you the most when he was turned on. When kissing you, he would deliberately pull away sensually to smirk at you cheekily, meeting your eyes for a few seconds before moving back in, kissing you sexily with lingering lips. He would also push his hips gently against you, allowing you to feel his erection through his trousers/underwear. His entire body would be craving you and, naturally graceful, he would move to fit snugly against you, so his curves were pressed beautifully against your own. 

 

V

Taehyung would be the most needy for attention when he was horny but would not want to be too obvious by telling you. Once you knew him well, his signs would be unmistakable, however. He would walk into the room you were sitting in and try to subtly get your attention by picking up objects around you or tapping his foot restlessly. (He does this in our fic ‘V fingers you in the kitchen’). At first, you might think he was agitated as the more you ignored him, the more annoying he would get. If you deliberately ignored him, it could go one of two ways. Either he would sulk out of the room (as he does in our scenario ‘You catch them masturbating’) or move in despite himself to kiss your neck from behind, pulling your hair back sensually and placing it over your other shoulder. He might also be very direct and palm your pussy through your underwear, showing you exactly what he wanted. 

 

Jungkook

If Jungkook was feeling horny, he would often come up behind you and place his hands on your hips, hugging you from behind. He would be sweet at first but he would soon be unable to stop himself from touching your backside through your clothes, rubbing your bum and thighs gently. He wouldn’t be deliberately obvious and would avoid pressing his erection into you if he could help it, but often gets carried away with his roaming hands, with them becoming more graspy and needy as he got more and more worked up.


End file.
